Pieces
by OTHandHSMLOVER2394
Summary: Your what i want." "Troy..' "No Gabi please. Let me in. I wont hurt you. please."
1. Chapter 1

**New story**

Pieces

"_I tried to be perfect, but it wasn't worth it, I don't believe it makes me real. Id thought itd be easy but no one believes me. I meant all the things I said." _

She hated listening to them fight. She hated coming home everyday, wanting silence, but is instead met with screaming. It was a new town, a new place, a fresh start. She knew no one. They were here because of her. They fought because of her and she knew it. As a silent tear slid down her face she looked at herself in the mirror. Another tear escaped her chocolate eyes. She looked down at her arms and saw her scars. She was disgusted with herself.

Interrupting her thoughts, a soft knock on her door. She got up from the floor and opened her door.

"Hey Gabi, how you are doing?" She looked at the boy who spoke to her. She couldn't really call him a boy anymore for her was now 18 legally an adult. Lucky bastard.

"I'm fine Dyl; you don't have to check on me." She spoke with a soft voice.

"Gabi, I'm your big brother I'm supposed to check on you. It's my job." Dylan Montez answered with a slight smile. She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. His smile faded. "Gabi.." he started. "Please Dylan. Don't. Not right now." Dylan sighed. "Please Dylan."

"Ok" he answered. "Do you wanna go check out the town? I heard there's an ice cream place a couple blocks away. You up for it?" Dylan asked with hope in his eyes. She looked at him and knew she couldn't say no. She had already hurt him enough. "Sure let me just get my coat." Dylan left her room and told her to meet him downstairs when she was ready.

As she walked pass her mirror she checked her reflection. Her shirt was an old band tee that she had gotten from a concert. It reminded her of the old days, and of the old Gabriella.

"_This is why I can't be with you!" He screamed as loud as he could, "you're so fucking needy all the time! I told you I can't be there whenever you need me anymore cant you accepted it! I'm so sick of this shit Gabriella." He let out a loud growled and looked her in the eyes again, "You're not worth it. I don't love you okay? You were just a good fuck. That's all you'll ever be to me." With that he left. All she asked was if he wanted to see a movie. _

Gabriella whipped the tears that started to fall. She couldn't think about it. It caused too much pain she needed to forget it. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Trying to leave the memories behind.

"Aw fuck." Troy Bolton looked down at his watch. He was late for work again. He was going to get fired no doubt about it. He pushed the blond off of him. "Troy...Baby...What are you doing? We were just getting started." The blond said with a smile.

"Listen...Um...What's your name again?" He said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. "Its Sarah" The girl said looking at him with disbelief. "Right Sarah...Anyways I have to go to work so I will see you later...Maybe." He said in a hurry.

"Wait what" The blond spat out. "I. Have. To. Go. Do. You. Under. Stand. Me. Or. Should .I. Speak. Slower?" Troy spoke being the smart ass that he is. The blond just glared at him and got up and left. Troy ran to his truck and raced to work.

He made it. He was 15 minutes late, but he made it. "Ah Mr. Bolton so glad you decided to show up for work today." Troy rolled his eyes and looked at his boss, poor guy. He was short and very unathletic, in his mid-40s and a dick. "Look Mr. Scott, I was doing my homework and I guess I just lost track of time." Troy began.

"Save it Troy. If you're late one more time you're fired. Understand?" "Yes Mr. Scott." Troy put on his work clothes and god hind the counter to serve people ice cream. Yes, the star basketball player of Eat High served ice cream at "Moos A lot" for a living.

Troy was very bored with his job and he has no one to talk to. Mainly because everybody was too afraid to talk to him. Troy sighed as the door chain went of, "oh yay another customer." Troy said to himself. Troy glanced at the door and his breath hitched.

The most beautiful girl walked in. She had the beautiful eyes and dark brown wavy hair. And not to mention a slamming body. Troy licked his lips. Why hasn't he scene her before? He thought

The boy who came in with her walked up to order. He said something but Troy was too distracted by the beauty at the door to hear.

"I'm sorry what did you say." Troy asked. The boy said, pointing at Troy shirt, "You go to East High?" Troy simply nodded. "Cool." The boy answered and then said, "Me and my sister are starting there Monday. Is it a good school?" The boy questioned.

Troy cleared his throat, "Yeah man, and its pretty great. What grade are you in? Tory asked. "I'm a senior and my sister here is a junior. Troy looked at the girl again and she blushed and looked at the ground. Troy couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. "Well I'm Troy Bolton. I'm a junior too." Troy said. They boy looked at Troy and said "Dylan Montez and this is my sister Gabriella." "Nice to meet you." Troy said. "Yeah man you too."

Troy looked at the girl one last time. God, she was beautiful. If only she knew she was.

"_If you believe it's in my soul id say all the words that I know, just to see if it would show. That I'm trying to let you know that I'm better off on my own."_

_Hello again my new story im not finishing the other because they suck hopefully this one is better!_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Italics is flashback

Enjoy! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!

"_**There's a moment in time and it's stuck in my mind" **_

_Her heart was racing. Her mind was melting. This couldn't be happening. This can't happen. "Gabi" the voice called out over and over again. _

"_Oh Gabriella" the sing-song voice continued to say, "I wont hurt you beautiful." The sick voice kept repeating. She had no place to hide. He was getting closer and she knew it. The tears started flowing out of her eyes. She heard the voice again. "Gabriella, do you really think I'm that stupid. Babe…I would never let you go…nor ever." His face was shown when he stepped into the light. The face that she once thought angels created…The face that now haunted her every step. _

_Gabriella snapped her eyes shut, hoping and praying it would all go away. She didn't hear anything for awhile and slowly opened her eyes. She was meant the ugliest pair of green eyes and a sick smirk. She screamed only to be slapped. _

"_Oh Gabi...don't you understand? No one can save you… no one wants too."_

Gabriella sprang up from her bed. She took in her surroundings and knew she was safe in her new room. She glanced at her clock. 3:19. Great she thought. That nightmare wakes her up every night, and every night she can never think about anything else. The nightmare. He finds her. He finds her every time. She can't hide from him.

If only he wouldn't have found her. She could be happy. She could be home in California, with all her friends. Her parents would be happy, her brother would be happy. She ruined everything. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

He was right. Gabriella thought. No one wants to be around her. Nobody loved her. She was useless. More tears rolled down her face. Tomorrow would be her "fresh start". A place where nobody knew her past sounded perfect. Saying she was afraid would be an understatement. She was terrified.

Not only will she be in a new school, with new kids, and new lifestyles. She was starting half way through the 2nd semester. A soft knock at her door startled her. She went to open the door and Dylan came into view.

He looked at the broken mess he called his sister and pulled her into a hug. No words were needed. They knew why that's all that mattered. She silently cried on his shoulder, as he rocked her back and forth. "Shhh…Ella its okay…Your safe." Dylan said softly to his little sister.

"I'm so sorry Dylan. I'm so sorry." Gabriella cried. "Ella, why are you sorry? I'm always here for you, please talk to me, we haven't talked like we used to since…" Dylan pleaded.

"I'm so sorry." She just kept repeating it. "It's ok Ella. It's ok." Dylan said giving up on what he was trying to do. "It's all my fault." Gabriella begun, but Dylan cut her off and pulled away from her.

Anger boiled in his face. "Gabriella, you fucking look at me. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you for anything. I wish you could understand that. What the sick bastard did to you was not you fault. Please believe that." Dylan said. "Try to go to sleep Ella; we have school in the morning."

Gabriella sighed and wiped her tears away. "Night Dylan I love you big brother."

"Love you too Ella, night." And with that Dylan closed the door and went to his room. Morning came too fast for Gabriella. She didn't get much sleep and she was dehydrated from crying so much. She got out of bed very slowly and made her way towards her bathroom.

She turned on her showered and undressed. She was disgusted with the way she looked naked. She just was disgusted with herself period. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water burn her cold skin.

She got ready for school very quickly. She applied her eyeliner and mascara and quickly blow dried and slightly curls her gorgeous locks. She picked out black skinny jeans with a large white tee shirt with a black peace sign on it and a pair of vans. She looked normally. Not extraordinary. But normal.

She headed down stairs to see her mother and Dylan were eating breakfast together. "Good morning Ella!" Her mother, Maria, said happily. "Did you sleep good sweetie?" Her mother asked. "I slept great; my new bed is really comfy mom. Thanks." Gabriella lied, earning a glare from Dylan.

"Well its 7:30 Dyl. We should probably head to school."

"Aren't you hungry Ella?" Her mother asked. "Nah ill just get something at school."

"Okay sweeties. You two have a great day! Be safe! Love you!" Their mother yelled out the door at them. The drive to school was quiet, not a lot was said. Gabriella just wanted the day to be over.

Tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbbtbtbtbtbtbtbttbbtbtbtbttbbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbttbbtbtbtbttbtbtb

"DAMN IT!" Troy Bolton's best friend, Chad Danforth yelled. Troy looked at him. "Chad what the hell?" "Have you seen Taylor? She was supposed to help me with my biology homework but she late! I swear she hates me." Chad said

"Dude she's girlfriend." Troy said looking at his idiot best friend. "I no man. But she could secretly hate me!" Troy just stared at him. "You could secretly hate me too! Damn it Troy! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME!!" Chad yelled causing many students in homeroom to turn around.

"Chad stop being a drama bitch we already have Sharpay for that." Troy said earning a smack from his other friend, Zeke. "Troy I thought I told you not to call her that." Zeke said. "Call her? Drama bitch but Zeke that's her names! What else would I call her?!?" Troy said as if Zeke was stupid.

"How about you call her Sharpay." Zeke said. "Zeke that's gay. Chad." Troy snapped his fingers. Like a dog Chad came. "Yes master?" Chad replied. "We need to think of a nickname for Sharpay." Troy sated.

"What happened to Drama Bitch? I liked that one." Chad said. Troy looked at Zeke, "Oh so when I say it you hit me, but when Chad says it you don't care. Talk about playing favorites." Troy scoffed.

"Troy Shut up." Zeke snared. "Hey guys!" A super voice said.

"Cough cough blond whore cough cough blond whore!" Chad said with a smirk as Troy and him high fived. Zeke just glared as well as Sharpay.

"Anyways." Sharpay continued." I was walking the halls today."

"Oh how interesting." Chad interrupted. "I did that about" he looked at his arm "ten minutes ago congrats." "Shut up Danforth." Sharpay Spat. "Anyways I was walking the halls and I ran into someone. She's new here and she looked lost so I want you all to meet my new friend!" Sharpay said and motioned for her friend to come over.

Troy's breath hitched. It was her. The gorgeous girl from the Ice cream place. God she looked beautiful. "Guys this is" Troy cut her off "Gabriella." Troy said, connecting their eyes. Sharpay looked at him with a perplexed look. "How did you know?"

"I met her a couple days ago." Sharpay oohed "Well Gabriella, this is Zeke, Chad, and troy, but you already knew that one." Gabriella smile. "Hey nice to meet you." The voice of an angel Troy thought.

"You're pretty" Chad blurted out. Gabriella blushed." Uh...Thanks." Troy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. God she was stunning. Troy knew that today was going to be a good day.

"_**Can you stay strong, can you go on, Kristy are you doing okay? A rose that won't bloom. Winters kept you. Don't waste your whole life trying to get back what was taken away." **_


End file.
